Only Human
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: Grissom confides in Cathrine.


Only Human  
  
disclaimer: don't own 'em. Summary: Grissom confides in Catherine. Both of us this time.  
  
  
  
"Oh, my hero." Katrin said as Grissom pulled out her chair for her. She had been very surprised when he had asked her out to diner the night before, to talk about their cases. He often talked to her about their cases, but never at a nice restaurant with live music.  
  
Grissom took his seat, then picked up the menu. "So what looks good to you?" he asked. God, those lights behind her make her look so angelic. His thoughts threw him a little.  
  
"I don't know. The chicken marinated in spiced-Hawaiian juice looks awful tantalizing."  
  
"Yes, it does, but I think I'll have the 10 oz. Steak with steamed vegetables." The waiter came up and gave them their complimentary water and biscuits then asked for their orders. "And now a would you enjoy some wine?"  
  
"White okay with you?" he directed the question towards Catherine. "Two glasses of white wine, please. Thank you."  
  
This certainly is new. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be out to diner with Gil Grissom. The man with no personal life what so ever. Though I don't mind it. He's so mysterious. I love that in a man. Well, we'll see what the night will bring. Cath thought to herself while taking a sip of water. Tell yourself the truth, Cath. You like him! What if he feels the same?  
  
"So how has your case been going? Last time I asked you seemed to be in a rut." Grissom asked bring her back to reality.  
  
"Well, I'm out of that rut." she continued speaking but he wasn't listening. I hope she doesn't suspect anything's going on. I want to tell her about my hearing, but that's not the only reason I invited her. She's smart. She'll figure it out soon enough. Everything's been such a rush lately. If the subject I hope comes out tonight, I'll be glad, but if it doesn't it doesn't. Boy I hope the surgery will work. I'd hate to not hear that voice ever again. He was looking at her constantly. Maybe I should say something now about it.  
  
"Grissom, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, why?" he asked totally unaware.  
  
"Well first of all, you never invite me to diner to talk about case work. So I figure it's one of two things. You're either in love with me or you're dying. Which is it?"  
  
He was totally shocked, and she, a little herself for saying that. "Catherine, a could months ago.." "Oh my God, you are dying!" she interrupted. "No, I'm not dying. A couple months ago I started noticing periods where it was hard for me hear things. I decided to go to a hearing specialist and she said that I was a candidate for a degenerative hearing loss disease. I knew it was in my genetics, my mother had it, it was always a matter of when to me."  
  
"When what?" "Cath, I'm losing my hearing. And unless there is something I can do to prevent it. I'll go permanently deaf."  
  
"Well what can you do?!" she said starting to get a little angry.  
  
"I'm suppose to go in for surgery next week. It might help, and it might not."  
  
"Oh my God. Why didn't you tell me before? This is something you shouldn't go through alone. What are you going to do...if...you lose your hearing?" she said raising her voice a bit higher.  
  
"I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when, if I get there." he calmly replied.  
  
"Well, I'll be there for you. You can be sure of that?" she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Thanks, I knew you would be. So anything exciting with you lately? Besides your case."  
  
"Other than what you just told me," they both laughed a little, "No, not really. Lindsay is spending the night at a friends house."  
  
"She's adorable, Cath. She really is." Grissom commented.  
  
"Thanks. Ooh, here comes our food." Catherine said.  
  
They started to eat. "This chicken is delicious. Want to try it?" she asked.  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"Come on ya big baby, it's good." she held the fork for him. He shrugged and took a bite.  
  
"Um, you're right not to bad, for chicken. I much prefer steak."  
  
"Oh, really." she leaned over the table and took a piece of his steak. "Not to bad."  
  
They sat there and stared at each other, silently eating. Then something clicked in both of them. They didn't know what set it off but all of a sudden they both knew. Their faces said it all.  
  
"I'm getting full all ready." 'Oh my god. I think he knows!' Cath said trying to keep calm.  
  
"Same here." 'I think she figured it out. How?! I'll never know for sure unless I do something.' he thought to himself. The live band had switched to two vocalist, a guy and a girl. That gave him an idea.  
  
"You wanna dance?" he asked innocently.  
  
A little flabbergasted she answered. "Sure, why not."  
  
He took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. It was a little crowed, but not horrible. The vocalists started to sing.  
  
"Tonight I am the hero that you dream." "Tonight I am the angel that you seek." 'Tonight we shine a love so new, but time alone will tell us what is true.' Grissom pulled Cath a little closer to him and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Cause time can bring an angel down to earth." "And time stands every hero against the world." 'In time all lovers dreams touch down and love must live much closer to the ground.'  
  
"When I'm just a man." "When I'm just a woman. Will you love me then?" "Will you love me when?" 'Love is only human.'  
  
The song continued on. Gris and Cath were enjoying themselves immensely.  
  
'This is wonderful. One of the best evenings I've had in a long time.' She thought.  
  
'I wonder what we'll do now that we know, if she knows. I'm still not sure on that.' he thought as well.  
  
'When we know each other through and through with all our imperfections, if we fall short of heaven.' "I'll still love you." "I'll love you."  
  
'Wow this is a beautiful song. I wonder who is singing it?' Cath thought to keep herself calm. Grissom took the opportunity and gently kissed her on the head. Catherine didn't know what to say or do. She was almost paralyzed. They had stopped dancing. She leaned away from him and said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
They walked off the dance floor and got their coats while the song was ending.  
  
"I will love you then." "I will love you when." 'Love is only human.'  
  
The End. 


End file.
